real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoloko News
Smoloko News is an independent Alt-Right anti-semetic conspiracy website and “news” organization founded and run by Scottie Spencer, a native of Youngstown, Ohio. Smoloko News promotes hate and Anti-Semitic rhetoric such as “BAN THE PARASITIC JEWISH GROUP AND SAVE HUMANITY”. Aside from mainly attacking Jewish people, Smoloko also promotes hatred for Muslims, LGBTQ, Feminists, Catholics and pretty much anyone else who is not a straight WASP male. They also support Kevin MacDonald, Eustace Mullins, David Duke, Brother Nathanael Kapner, E Michael Jones, Oswald Mosley, William Luther Pierce, and Benito Mussolini as influences and with unabashed irony claims Jews are "the most racist people in the world". Smoloko are apologists for Adolf Hitler and agrees that the genocide against Jews was the right decision. Smoloko's sources, in particular, come from either questionable anti-Semitic websites such as Real Jew News or The Daily Stormer, conspiracy theory websites such as HenryMakow.com, or in some cases legitimate news sources such as The Guardian; they even thought a report by the (intentionally) satirical World Net Daily Report on drug trafficking was legitimate news. In the case of the former two, it is basically them just recycling what's been said already to put a negative spin on Jews and giving lip service to white supremacy and white nationalism, and for the latter, it is basically copypasting and manipulating already established facts by the "mainstream media". The website also deliberately misinterprets quotes from Jewish people or manipulates their quotes by ignoring the other context and not caring about the works they cite to support a straw man argument. The website's articles also tend to contain a lot of confirmation bias when quoting Jews or other figures that the website supports. Any negative quote about Jewish people is presented as if it's factual. The website's articles constantly divulge into "Jews Did It!". Moreover, his entire website is a series of disturbing (yet lazy) photoshopped pictures and paranoid schizophrenic "The Jews are evil and are plotting to take over the world with the help of the Antichrist, the Illuminati, and the Zionist government!" rants, which all boil down to the following: *Everything is a conspiracy by the evil Jewish bankers. *Wake up sheeple and defend privilege against the evil cultural Marxist SJW drones *WASP heterosexual men are the real victims, and the 'international bankers' just want to make everyone hate them The site promotes other conspiracy theories, as well as several typical Christian fundamentalist ideologies such as anti-Catholicism (at least by their hatred of Pope Francis), anti-feminism and homophobia. It also just so happens to support Russian president Vladimir Putin. The website also pushes 9/11 conspiracy theories alleging that Israel was responsible. The website thinks that ISIS is an Israeli-backed terrorist organization (even though it was an Iranian propaganda story that was debunked by Politifact.) They also think the Jews control the Freemasons, because, of course they do. Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Supremacists Category:Political Category:Propagandist Category:Bully Category:Modern Villains Category:Brainwasher Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Misanthropes Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Totalitarians Category:Dimwits Category:Organizations Category:Hate groups Category:Vocal Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Anti-Religious Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Incriminator Category:Paranoid Category:Jerks Category:Jingoists Category:Fanatics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:KKK Members Category:Conspirators Category:Islamophobes Category:Anti-Catholic